If Loving You Is Wrong
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: It all started when InuTaisho of the Western Lands fell in love with a mere human girl. That affair caused a deep desired hate in the family of his mate of many years, InuKimi. When the Cisuave Of Hell are released, what will happen to the Earth? InuxKag SessxOC MiroxSan InuTaixIza FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N: So here's the first chapter to my new story **_**If Loving You Is Wrong**_**. I hope that you all enjoy this new adventure I have for all of you. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

**Full Summary**: _It all started when the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands, InuTaisho, fell in love with a mere human girl. That simple affair caused a deep desired hate in the family of his mate of many years, InuKimi. The daughter of the King of the Northern Lands. The alliance between the two was broken. InuTaisho's choice of mates caused the Son of the King to make a reckless, anger-filled request. To unleash the Cisuave of Hell to destroy the Western Lands. Instead, it destroyed everything and started something else._

**If Loving You Is Wrong**

**Chapter One (Prologue): **Hell Hath No Fury

* * *

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_See I've had to burn your kingdom down_

_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_

_I'm gonna raise the stakes; I'm gonna smoke you out_

**Florence + The Machine**

"Seven Devils"

* * *

The sky was almost pitch black. Cracks of light peeked through the clouds, and sent thin rays down to the Earth. It was hardly enough light to reveal the colors of the surrounding forest, and village. Amber eyes watched, as the villagers seemed to gather in groups outside their huts, and shouted at one another to gather their things quickly so that they could all leave as one. A ten year old Sesshomaru looked away, no longer finding interest in watching humans in their natural habitat; cowardly, frightened, and incompetent in their attempts at survival. His eyes landed on the back of his father's head as he walked ahead of him with haste, and an evident stiffness about himself. Sesshomaru asked,

"Where are we going?"

"Amarnon." he said simply.

Sesshomaru's face contorted to anger, but he remained silent. For the time being, at least. It'd been eight years since his father had announced he'd taken on another mate, and no one had thought anything of it. It was common among demons of such high caliber to acquire more than one mate, but it was also expected that they choose a woman worthy enough to bare his mark and name.

A month ago, a woman appeared at their castle; Sesshomaru remembered her as if she were standing right before him, and that fact made him feel far angrier. She was beautiful; pale skin with dark black hair that cascaded down her back in wavy tresses, and brown eyes that reminded him of hazelnuts. At first, Sesshomaru assumed she was a goddess, or maybe even a demon of sorts but the smell came to him quicker than he could think to confirm the assumption.

"_Human." Sesshomaru stood from his place on the steps leading up to the doors of the castle. "Have you no sense? You've walked to your death." _

"_Inu no Taisho. I must see him." she spoke meekly._

_Sesshomaru repeated, "You must?" _

_He stretched his fingers only slightly, and in returning got several pops from their joints. A light, green mist began to form within his palm. The woman looked at him with frightened eyes, but then looked past him and seemed relieved. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly, and saw his father standing behind him. He had not heard him even approach him. _

"_Father." _

_Inu Taisho looked at his son, and then past him at the woman. He walked past Sesshomaru, and down the remaining steps. Sesshomaru watched his father take the woman's wrist into a firm, yet gentle hold,_

"_Izayoi. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Amarnon." _

"_I know, but InuYasha." she began, glancing at Sesshomaru then back to InuTaisho nervously. "He is missing." _

_Sesshomaru watched with narrowing eyes. "_InuYasha_?" _

"_Inu Taisho." _

_Sesshomaru turned around, and saw his mother at the top of the stairs with red tinted eyes. He looked back to his father to see that he'd turned his back to Izayoi, and was now standing in front of her in a defensive stance._

_Before he knew what was going on, both of his parents had transformed into their demon forms, and Sesshomaru had had barely enough time to jump back off the staircase. They clashed into each other, biting and clawing without an ounce of hesitation. _

Sesshomaru blinked when he heard the sky rumble so loud it shook the ground.

That fight between his mother and father had last almost an entire day before his father finally forced his mother into submission. It was at that point that his uncle, Noboru(a nemesis of his father despite their relations), entered and demanded what was going on. His father did not have to answer.

Sesshomaru remembered his mother furious, staring at the human woman with disgust, and proclaiming that his father had mated her. Mating a human was treason to any alliance his father may have held a month ago. A month ago was when everyone turned their backs on the Western Lands, and when his mother had left to reunite with her kingdom in the North. His father's acts had not gone away as mere foolishness, though.

A lot of his father's army had begun to get attacked, and Sesshomaru knew that it came from the north. All other territories were against him, though, and eventually showed some hatred toward him.

Sesshomaru had been given a choice by his father as matters began to come direr. He'd known them the moment his mother had left, but Sesshomaru would remain to complete his training. He could not say that his respect remained for this man, though. His father had given up a life of ultimate power for a mere human, and the half-breed son she bore.

"I do not want to see your wench." Sesshomaru said as they came to the water garden path that led to Amarnon; the place of his father's woman and his half-breed brother.

InuTaisho stopped, and looked back at Sesshomaru, "Then return to your mother, Sesshomaru. If I do not have your loyalty, your patience, then I have nothing more than another enemy. I won't tolerate you endangering them."

Sesshomaru glared, "I'm not going anywhere. I won't do anything to your _family_."

InuTaisho turned away, then continued across the path and into the brush. Sesshomaru sighed, and followed after his father. He followed his father through the trees, and up the path that led to the cabin.

"Dad!"

An instant scowl came to Sesshomaru's face as he watch a boy with silver hair almost as long as his own, but with dog ears, come racing out of the cabin and up to InuTaisho. Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha wrapped an arm around their father's leg, and grinned up at him. InuTaisho brought up a hand, and ran his hand over his son's head. A grin came to his lips when InuYasha's dog-ears twitched on his head.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

InuYasha pulled away, and pointed at the cabin. InuTaisho rustled his hair before heading toward the cabin, but then stopped and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Watch your brother."

Irritation crossed over Sesshomaru's face, but he didn't challenge his father. InuTaisho looked at InuYasha,

"Don't run off..._again_."

"Alright." InuYasha said, giving an innocent grin, one of his fangs poking out of his mouth.

He watched his father disappear into the cabin, and then turned toward Sesshomaru who'd taken interest in a nearby tree, staring at it rather hard at that. InuYasha was only two years younger than Sesshomaru, but he always made him feel much smaller than he actually was.

"Sesshomaru-"

"Don't speak to me, half-breed." Sesshomaru spat, looking down at InuYasha with absolute hatred.

InuYasha's ears flattened slightly against his head, but he frowned, growling slightly, "Fine!"

He glanced back toward the cabin, and then up at the sky. It looked like it'd rain soon. A thought came to him. If he was lucky, then maybe he'd be able to see a rainbow once it stopped! InuYasha glanced at Sesshomaru to see that he'd moved toward one of the ponds, and was watching the koi fish swim about in it. InuYasha frowned again, sticking his tongue at him before turning and going to a nearby tree, jumping up onto a branch.

The sky rumbled as InuYasha jumped from tree to tree quite clumsily, but he still managed to make it to each branch without falling to the forest floor. It was the only thing his father had taught him so far, and it still needed perfecting. InuYasha managed to move a bit faster as the sky roared even louder. Eventually, he made it to the large plain with mountains upon mountains as far as his eyes could see. That was when it started to pour. InuYasha stared up at the black sky before hopping off the tree, and standing beneath it so he didn't get too wet. He stood there in silence, and watched the rain pour until he felt a breeze to his left. InuYasha gasped, turning to see Sesshomaru standing beside him with an irritated look on his face,

"What do you think you are doing you little fool?"

"Go away!" InuYasha growled, glaring up at him.

Sesshomaru sneered, "Father told you to not to run off."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself." InuYasha retorted, clenching his hands into fist.

Sesshomaru's agitation fell from his face, and a small grin replaced it. He studied InuYasha, and then he brought his hand forth, showing him his poison claws.

"Are you?" he asked slowly, walking toward him. "Do you realize what your very existence has caused? Anything that happens from this point on will be, you and your whorish mother's fault."

"W-whorish?" InuYasha repeated, looking at Sesshomaru's claws. "I don't know what that means, but no she isn't! Your mother is whorish!"

Sesshomaru's hand swung outward, and InuYasha cried out, falling onto his back just in time.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha exclaimed. "You can't-"

"Silence." he hissed.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, and then took a step forward. Before anything could be done, a loud boom could be heard throughout the forest, and the earth immediately began to shake beneath him. The poison dissipated from Sesshomaru's hand, and he looked out over the plain. InuYasha looked at his half brother hesitantly before backing away, and then getting to his feet. He barely managed to stay up, though, as the ground shook violently, and the wind picked up, threatening to blow everything away. InuYasha looked toward Sesshomaru, and shouted,

"What's happening?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, and continued to stare out over the plain. InuYasha was about to ask again when the sound of roaring suddenly filled the air. He pressed his ears against his head, and winced. InuYasha looked toward the source of the sound, and watched as the earth began the split apart. His amber eyes widened as beings began to crawl from the holes. Their bodies were smoking, and they were shrieking.

InuYasha took in a deep breath. They couldn't be demons. There was always a certain earthy smell to demons, but these...these _things_ were different. They smelt like a spice; an herb, or something like that. InuYasha watched as one, a man with long jet black hair crawled out with a big grin on his face and instead of shrieking like the rest, he was laughing. As he laughed, InuYasha caught sight of razor sharp teeth, and a tongue far too long. He looked ravenous as his black eyes looked around desperately, and eventually, the things eyes landed right on his. InuYasha felt adrenaline begin to shoot through him, and he clenched his hands into fist.

Another roar broke through the air, and InuYasha knew it all too familiarly. It was his father. He looked toward Sesshomaru to find that he was already gone. InuYasha glanced toward the thing to find that it was gone. Not wasting a moment, InuYasha turned, and started to run as fast as he could back home. The ground began to shake more violently, and it made it harder for him to focus on where he was going.

InuYasha heard a raspy laugh, and then a growl coming from behind him. Curiosity getting the best of his childish mind, InuYasha looked back, and caught sight of the thing that'd seen him earlier. InuYasha panted heavily, turning back, and grunting as he flipped over a branch, landing on the ground hard. The thing pounced on him, turning him onto his back. InuYasha got a good look at its face. Black veins were prominent in his face; almost as if his skin was thin, or something. InuYasha gave a growl, trying to slash at the things face, but he slammed his arms back, holding him. The thing growled, revealing its razor sharp teeth once again, and lolling tongue. The thing cackled loudly down at him, watching the disgust come over InuYasha's face as its saliva fell onto his cheek. InuYasha cried out as the substance burned his face.

"I must thank you for your contribution, half breed." it laughed, bearing its teeth as it quickly began to lower its head to InuYasha's neck.

It stopped laughing suddenly, pausing just above InuYasha's neck, and howling out in agony. Something black spewed from its back, and InuYasha closed his eyes so none of it got into his eyes. The thing was yanked from him, and he opened his eyes to find Sesshomaru standing in front of him, now covered in the black ick. The mist of his poison claw evaporated, and he looked at the thing that'd attacked InuYasha with studying eyes.

InuYasha quickly moved to his feet, wiping the stuff that burned his cheek from his face. A roar came from down the path of the forest, and InuYasha looked up to see his father in his full demon form. As he approached them, he returned to his more human form, and made his way. InuTaisho looked at the being with wide, and searching eyes. InuYasha asked,

"What is it-"

"Did you run off?" InuTaisho asked with a growl, glaring down at InuYasha with red eyes.

He flinched slightly. Shuffles could be heard all around them, and Sesshomaru spoke,

"Those things, Father...whatever they looked so ravenous for, I don't have a doubt they've gotten to it yet, and they are going to become stronger."

"Let's go." InuTaisho said quickly after him.

He grabbed InuYasha by the back of the shirt; InuTaisho returned to his true form, and started to wherever he had planned to take them. InuYasha sat on his father's back, clenching at his silver coat as he started to run. He looked down to see Sesshomaru, who looked like a smaller version of his father in his true form, and then back toward where they'd come from to see many of those things with black eyes. InuYasha didn't know what they were, or what they were here for but he knew it was not anything good. One thing he could figure out on his one, though, was that the ground probably didn't just open up to set them free. Something had to have been the cause for their conjure, and InuYasha felt sick to his stomach remembering Sesshomaru's accusation. Had he really been a part of these things being released?

InuYasha clenched tighter at his father as they continued to ride off.

**A/N: Whelp, that's chapter one/the prologue guys! I hope you liked it. Please leave me a comment, and let me know what you think of it. Thanks!**


	2. Purpose

**A/N: Ages for all the character's at the end. :3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha! Also, none of the _names_ I come up with are original. Well, the Cisuave was, but other than that..generators, and meanings in other languages. Capitoline, though. It's derived of a legend. Google it! Great story.

* * *

**If Loving You Is Wrong**

**Chapter Two: **Purpose

_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry, now_

_Yeah_

**Swedish House Mafia **

"Don't You Worry Child"

* * *

Kagome's lungs burned as she ran clumsily through the forest. She panted loudly, trying her best to focus on the uneven path before her, but everything hurt so much. All she wanted to do was rest, but doing so would result in her death.

"_Just a bit further. I can do it_."

"How much longer do you think that you can run? It's time for you to die. Give up!"

Kagome looked back to see the Cisuave closing in on her from behind. She reached back, and tried to grab her bow. Not watching where she was going, Kagome's foot caught on a branch and she went tumbling to the ground. She gave a yelp when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her leg. Kagome quickly turned around onto her back; she felt her heart jump into her throat as she watched the Cisuave barely a foot away from her, and grinning down at her with its razor sharp teeth. It stood tall with broad shoulders, and a muscular, bare torso. It looked like any human man despite the betraying features of its black eyes, and teeth that were almost needles. This Cisuave had blood red hair that was caked in what looked like mud, or black ink. It was filthy, and as he approached her, Kagome couldn't resist gagging at the smell that came from it. The aura of pure evil emitted from it just like its scent, and it made her even more nauseous to the point she really thought she'd vomit.

"Please don't." Kagome whimpered as she began to scoot herself back.

It grinned even more, "You say that to every Cisuave that attacks you, and do they? Do they _ever_ refrain from killing anyone, or anything? Especially you, miko."

She looked around, trying to find an escape, but what could she possibly do at this point? It'd just pounce on her, and give her its lethal bite. At that point, there would be no reason to keep fighting it, because to any friends or family you might as well be dead. Kagome could imagine all the faces of the people from her village looking at her with a deep hatred, and then arrows being launched at her to finish what the Cisuave did not. Maybe this was fate, though. It wasn't as if she had a family that'd miss her anyhow.

"How unpleasant." the man spoke, looking at her with a look of disgust. "Self-pity. I honestly thought it'd be a lot more fun killing a miko. Especially you. I've dreamed of this day every night, and every waking moment I had to spend starving. The dreams were vivid. I drank you dry, and then become the one Cisuave incapable of killing. The one that no one could ever lay a finger on. Even the dog demons of the west, and north wouldn't be a match for me. How glorious that'd feel. To see them shake in fear, and beg for their lives."

Kagome didn't quite understand why killing her would make him anymore special. Several mikos had been slaughtered at the start of this disaster, but no greater Cisuaves came out of it. Only turned humans, and demons injected with their venom. Flashes of that day shot through her head; it sent a shock of pain through her, and Kagome gasped, panting heavier. Her vision blurred slightly as the Cisuave began to make its way toward her. Kagome clenched at the dirt, and then closed her eyes as the man knelt down in front of her. She felt his hand run across her cheek, and then into her hair. It moved closer. Kagome shook as she felt his hot breath on her neck, and awaited the bite.

Kagome heard something that sounded much like a bee buzz past her ear, and she screamed, unsure of what it was. The man growled angrily. Kagome heard something crack, and forced herself to open her eyes to see what was happening. Her hazelnut brown eyes met the black ones of the Cisuave. His face was cracked like dry clay, and bits began to fall from it into her lap. Every piece that fell broke into ash. He moved away, and began to cough up blackness. It growled, glaring past Kagome with a mixture of rage and fear in its eyes,

"You wench."

It was then Kagome saw the wooden arrow poking out of its neck. Another arrow whizzed through the air. The world momentarily became cast with a light pink, and an eerie wind blew across the grass of the forest floor.

The arrow struck the man in the back of the head as he tried to turn, and run away. Kagome watched as it crumbled to the ground. The cracks became more severe, destroying his body, and eventually breaking him down entirely to ashes. After a few seconds, the air returned to normal, and the forest was silent.

Kagome could hear the crunching of feet behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Kikyo." Kagome looked back to see a woman coming toward her with a solemn expression on her face, but Kagome could see the irritation in her eyes.

The woman had long, jet black hair that was tied back into a low ponytail by a white ribbon, and she wore a dark red dress that stopped right at her ankles. The sleeves were long, and covered her hands when her arms were at her side as they were now. Just as anyone would say, she was beautiful. Her pale skin comparable with the moon, and brown eyes that reminded everyone of caramel rather than dull, unimpressive hazelnuts, like her own.

Kagome was nothing when standing next to her. Her with equally jet-black hair, but too curly at the ends. She had lightly tanned skin, and a body more average and lanky than perfectly slim, yet toned, like Kikyo's. However different Kagome viewed them both to be, people still pointed out how much alike they appeared despite the fact that they were of no blood relation. Kikyo was from a family of priest, and priestesses. A life filled with restriction, and righteousness. While Kikyo was almost a goddess in her exterior, she had a cool, and intimidating personality. Yet, somehow, she managed to make people smile, and make them feel better when they were in pain of illness, or injury. Kikyo knew when it was the time to be fun, and when it was time to be serious. Despite their early departure of the world, Kikyo's parents made sure that their daughter succeeded in ways that they never could even if they had time on their side. A _model priestess and woman_ was their goal, and she'd earned the title flawlessly at a young age.

Kagome...Kagome did not know where she came from. She had no memory of her past. A monk found her hiding in a tree within the forest with life threatening wounds, and a faint pink mist about her a month after the Cisuave surfaced. Kagome had been extremely frightened, and out of that fear, had scratched the man when he tried to help her down. When she finally calmed down enough to trust, and go with him, he took her to the village of the priest, and priestesses. It was the village of mikos as well. The villages name was Shikon, and it was how she came to meet Kikyo. The woman that'd always be more skillful with her powers, and pretty much everything else. Kagome hadn't spoke for almost an entire year after her arrival to Shikon, and when she did begin to speak, it'd seemed like it was her first time ever speaking. Her voice had been hoarse, and strange as it said words. You'd think all the people that'd taken care of her would be happy regardless, but they just looked at her even stranger.

The people of Shikon took Kagome in with open arms as it is what's expected of them, but she was still treated far differently than someone who grew up there. Someone like Kikyo. Kagome had been reckless, always daydreaming, stubborn, and _insanely_ curious the Cisuave like cats to catmint. For the longest time, Kagome was not allowed to leave the village because she could not seem to kill them no matter how long she'd been trained as a miko.

Kagome had only been five when she'd been found. The monk had taken her to the young leader of Shikon, Midoriko, and she identified her as a miko as soon as she saw her. She was probably the only person within Shikon that was affectionate to her in any way, and Kagome knew that was one reason Kikyo disliked her so much. They'd never really exactly been friends, but seeing as they'd been raised and trained together, the village had labeled them sisters. Go figure, right?

"How much longer are you going to sit on the ground, and daydream?" she asked, putting her bow back into its quiver.

Kagome blinked, coming out of her deep thoughts, and then shaking her head. She gave a nervous laugh,

"Oh. Right."

She got to her feet, and brushed off her now filthy blue dress that stopped just at her knees. Kagome was forever getting her dresses torn, and ripped, so they didn't bother making her long dresses like Kikyo. Her dresses always stopped near her knees, but had sleeves all the way to her wrists.

Kagome focused on getting as much dirt off herself as possible, thinking of how she didn't want to be scolded by Midoriko later, but nor did she want to look up and see Kikyo's judging eyes.

"Did you go talk to the wolves?" she asked after a short silence.

Kagome sighed, dropping her hands, and then looking at her, "No, Kikyo, I didn't. I...I forgot the path."

"You've been in this village since you were five years old, Kagome. Everyone has taught you almost everything they could, and you can't manage to find your way to the wolves tribe despite how many times I, or anyone for that matter, has taken you there?" she asked with an edge of irritation about her voice.

Kagome held her breath for a moment. She felt a rush of heat creeping up her neck, and to her face. Kagome always got upset with Kikyo to only end up feeling foolish, and childish when Kikyo didn't lose her temper back. Kikyo was only two years older than her, but Kagome always felt so much younger. Most time she felt like she was still that five year old girl that'd always be told '_Maybe when you're older, Kagome_'.

Kagome let out a rush of air, responding with it, "I'm sorry."

Kikyo blinked at her before turning slightly, "Just forget it for now. Let's go back."

"Right behind you." she said with a sigh.

Kagome picked up her bow, and arrows before following after Kikyo. She followed her down the dirt path back to Shikon. The paths always got trickier, and trickier to find each time she had to find her way home (or anywhere for that matter) alone. There were three other villages that made up what they called the Shikon Circle, and the Shikon village being the most protected amongst them all. There was the monks village (Toi), the demon slayers (Alaisdair), and the wolves (Capitoline) who'd came around the same time Kagome arrived to assist the mikos, monks, and demon slayers against the Cisuave. Normally humans, nor mikos, wanted to associate with the wolves, but without them a lot more people would be dead so far.

As a whole fortress, everyone within the circle had a better chance of surviving, because they had a system. A system of tricky paths, underground tunnels, caves, and techniques of travelling to each village. Plus, the mikos, monks, and demon slayers have all put up traps throughout the Circle to protect it from the Cisuave. Still, though, Kagome always managed to wander outside the Circle, and lead them through holes that were here and there about the Circle's perimeter. She'd earned the reputation of mistakenly notifying them of these holes so that they could secure them, but it was never really a good thing.

"_Well at least I'm good for something_." Kagome thought.

It didn't take long for them to make it back to Shikon, and Kagome was exhausted. She wanted to rest, but knew she had to see Midoriko. Kagome didn't have to worry about looking for her, though. She was already standing at the gate as they approached it. Midoriko was a tall woman with black hair that went all the way past her waist, and skin that wasn't pale or tan. She was fair. However, like Kikyo, she was slim and toned. Midoriko's expressions were hardly ever solemn, though. Her expressions were often calm, tranquil, and understanding. Today, Kagome could tell she was nothing more other than fed up.

"Kagome."

Kagome winced seeing her slightly narrowed eyes. She took in a breath as they walked up to her. Kagome stopped in front of her, and forced herself to look Midoriko in the eyes.

"You told me this morning that you were sure you knew the way there." she said.

"I thought I did. Well...I hoped I did. I wanted to be able to do something right, and as simple as delivering a message to the wolves for us." Kagome replied, and then sighed when her narrowed eyes did not soften as they gazed down at her. "I'm sorry."

"Perhaps it was a mistake ever allowing you out of Shikon, Kagome." she said. "If I keep allowing you to leave, then you will eventually get yourself, or someone else, killed."

Kagome looked down. It always hurt the most seeing Midoriko upset with her, because she was the only true person that ever cared much about her. She was more than the villagers, or Kikyo would be to her although she _could_ consider them her family. Even if they were pretty much strangers to her due to the mutual lack in interest between her, and them. Kagome definitely saw Midoriko as family. If anything, she was like a mother to her.

Midoriko had only been 28 when she took on the duty as head miko and priestess of Shikon, and with that role came many responsibilities. She could have easily of thrown Kagome with some village family, but she'd let her stay with her instead. Midoriko taught Kagome everything she knew, and always reminded her that she was special. That there was a purpose of her being in this world even if she could not remember her past.

"I'll try harder, Midoriko." Kagome finally replied. "I'll train harder-"

"You've always trained hard." Kikyo interrupted. "But do you care to actually learn what you're taught?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo. As always, there was irritation in her light brown eyes.

"I have learned!" she retorted heatedly. "I just...I just don't know how to use the knowledge."

Midoriko opened her mouth before Kikyo could, "Alright, that is enough Kikyo."

She looked at her. Kikyo's back straightened, and she gave a nod, glancing at Kagome before going into the village. When she was gone, Midoriko looked at Kagome with softer eyes, and sighed. She stepped forward, and placed a hand atop her head,

"I know that you try, Kagome, but your recklessness will not help you improve. It will only lead such an unskilled person to their downfall. You must begin to think before you do anything. Once you learn to do that, then you will improve and you will no longer have to worry about others thinking you weak."

"I know. You've always told me that." Kagome said. "I just want to be able to do something good for once. Anything. It's been seventeen years since the Cisuave came, and I've only caused the Shikon Circle trouble." she said.

Midoriko smiled at her, "You have done good, Kagome. While it may seem small to you, it means a lot to others. You're good at healing, and making herbs. Small task such as that can help many people."

"It isn't life changing. You once told me only the most influential of people could make a difference. I want to make a difference. I want to know my purpose, Midoriko. I just want to be apart of setting the world right." she retorted.

Midoriko sighed, "You have not heard a word I've said, Kagome. You can. It just does not have to be on the battlefield."

Kagome knew that Midoriko would not understand, or rather, they just would not agree on what level of ground Kagome should settle on. It was her life, and her choice. Kagome did not know why things always had to be decided for her, or why she could not succeed in life like anyone else.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

Kagome gave a smile, and then shook her head, "No, but I promised Sango that I'd come have lunch with her."

"Alright. Perhaps Sango could assist you to the wolves." she said, and then looked down along the walls of Shikon. "Do you-"

"I definitely remember the path to Sango's village. It's directly behind Shikon, and down the row of trees. I promise I won't wander off the path." she reassured.

Midoriko gave her a smile, and then nodded, "Very well."

Kagome gave her a smile, and began to turn to leave but stopped herself, "Midoriko."

She'd started back toward the gate when Kagome had called her name. Midoriko looked back toward her, raising a slim eyebrow slightly,

"Hm?"

"Thank you. Even though you never had to be, you were always there..." Kagome said.

She smiled, "I'll always be there, Kagome."

With that, she turned, and went into the village, calling to close the gate before disappearing around the corner. Kagome turned, and continued her journey to Alaisdair.

**Alaisdair**

The fortress around the demon slayer village wasn't as large, or thick as the miko's, but it was definitely almost as well protected. Kagome could see shadows of demon slayers here, and there as she walked up the path to the gate.

"Back again, Kagome?" called a voice from the tower above the gate.

Kagome laughed, and gave a wave to the man. The gate made a loud, groaning sound as it began to ease its way to the ground. Once it slammed into the ground, Kagome walked over it, and entered the village. Alaisdair was a lot more rowdy, and loud than Shikon. Children fought playfully with one another. People drank, laughed obnoxiously loud, and music could be heard anywhere you went. Being in this village made Kagome smile more than she's ever smiled in Shikon.

She started her journey to find Sango. At every greeting she received, Kagome greeted back, and found herself having fun despite the fact she was just another person walking by.

After a few minutes of walking, Kagome could hear loud cheering, and shouting. Out of curiosity, Kagome wandered over to the big crowd, and tried to slip her way to the front of the circle. She got bumped and shoved in every direction.

"I'd like to meet the man that made you monk! He must have been a drunk, because you're anything _but_ holy! You pervert!" someone shrieked.

Kagome sighed. She knew right away what was going on. Kagome finally squeezed her way to the front just in time to see Sango swinging her Hiraikotsu at none other than Miroku. He was handsome, charismatic, and all the women swooned at a mere wink from him. That is...until his hand wanderers to their behind. Kagome swore his face had a red handprint painted to his face most of the time.

She called, "Sango! Sango!"

Sango caught her Hiraikotsu when it came swinging back towards her, and she slid back on her feet a bit. She looked around, and eventually her eyes fell on her. The scowl that was on her face went up into a bright smile,

"Oh, hey Kagome!"

Kagome laughed, and then walked over, glancing at Miroku, "What happened this time?"

"What do you think?" she asked, her smile falling when she turned to look at Miroku.

He still smiled as he approached them, "I simply complemented how nicely her kimono suits her body whenever she decides to wear it."

"Yeah! That was before your handed wandered to by a-"

"I know the routine." Kagome laughed, and then put her hand on her waist, glaring. "Miroku, why can't you keep your hand yourself? Sango might actually kill you someday."

"I can't help it, Kagome." he said, raising his sleeve clad hand that had a cloth wrapped around the palm.

Prayer beads dangled around his wrist, and Kagome could see a flash of bitter amusement in his eyes.

"My hand is cursed, you know." he said, almost overly dramatic.

Miroku had been attacked the day the Cisuave had arrived. He'd been bitten in the arm quite badly, but because he'd only received a bit of their venom, he did not turn into one of them. Miroku had received a hole in the middle of his hand that, once uncovered, could suck up everything in its path. It was an abyss that led to nowhere, but because of the burning sensation he's usually left with afterward, it's rumored it sends its captives to Hell. The place of which the Cisuave came. Kagome didn't want to believe that, though. It was worse enough to bear such a dangerous weapon in your hand everyday, but to believe that it was Hell?

"Your _curse_, monk, does not give you a reason to put your hands wherever you want." Sango said through clenched teeth.

He smiled, and then gave a sad sigh, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Good." she said, giving him a suspicious glare before looking at Kagome, and smiling again. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well...I got attacked by another Cisuave. Don't worry. I still haven't gotten bitten." Kagome said with a nervous laugh, rubbing her arm as she awaited their reactions.

Sango asked, "Are you alright? I don't get how you always manage to get their attention from miles, and miles away. I mean, Miroku has a reason to want to be killed by them, but you? You're too sweet."

Kagome gave a smile despite the unpleasant feeling she got from that comment.

"What were you doing wandering about the forest anyhow?" Miroku asked.

She replied, "I was supposed to go to Capitoline, and talk to Kouga about supplies. They're still in charge of it even though the rest of us could easily do it, but no one wants to volunteer."

"Because what chance does a mere human have against the Cisuave?" Sango asked. "Plus, you, Kikyo, and Midoriko are the only mikos left in existence as far us the Circle knows. The rest of us don't want to lose what rest of our family that we have."

"You're right. I never thought of it that way." Kagome said.

She supposed it was a lot easier to go out with no regrets when you don't have much to hang onto.

"Here, I could escort you to Capitoline." Miroku said, glancing at Sango, and then grinning at Kagome.

Sango glared, "Oh, not you don't, monk. I can take her just fine."

"Then I shall escort you both?" he asked, not even waiting for an answer has he walked past them, and led the way out of the village.

Sango sighed heavily, cursing his name under her breath before following after him. Kagome laughed at the both of them, and then followed suit.

**With InuYasha**

"Damn bastards!"

InuYasha looked at his blackened hands with disgust before plunging it into the stream, and beginning to scrub at it vigorously until the ink-like substance was off his hands. A deep scowl was on his face. Ever since the damned things came to Earth, there wasn't a day InuYasha didn't have their disgusting blood all over him. After a while of soaking, InuYasha pulled his hands out of the water, and scoffed loudly when the reek still found its way to his nose. His nose twitched and wrinkled before eventually he let out a loud sneeze.

He shook his head, growling as he felt more tickling of his nose, but it subsided. The reek eventually faded away as it always did, but as he started to make his way into the forest, InuYasha caught another scent. He came to a stop, and began to sniff the air. InuYasha took in a deep breath, and felt himself relax.

"_Kikyo_."

InuYasha looked around before jumping up into a tree, and beginning to skillfully jump from tree to tree to the scent he'd become so familiar with. The scent that fascinated him. It smelt like a spice, yet with a sweetness...like roses, or honeysuckles.

Soon enough, InuYasha came to a large, stonewall that everyone had come to know as the Shikon Circle. It was very difficult for the Cisuave to get in, but not so hard for demons. InuYasha knew demons were the least of these people's worries though. As he usually did, InuYasha easily jumped over the wall, and into one of the trees near the walls edge. Not wasting a minute, InuYasha continued to go through the forest, and toward the village he knew Kikyo to reside.

Determined to see her once again, InuYasha did not notice the people below him when he settled in a tree not too far away from the entrance of the village. He stood on the branch, and peered over the wall of Shikon.

**With Kagome, Sango, and Miroku**

"Has there been a shortage in supplies lately?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I mean, we think the Circle will be okay for maybe another month, but Midoriko said it is better to act on these things now. The wolves usually come to see us weekly just to give an update, but there hasn't been word for nearly two weeks now."

"I'm surprised to hear that." Miroku said. "Considering their pack leader is madly in love with you."

Kagome turned blood red, and looked at Miroku incredulously, "W-what..."

"Oh, don't be modest, Kagome" Miroku said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You _are_ quite beautiful, and a mystery at that. Any man would be luck to have such a treasure as yourself."

"Um..."

"Monk!"

"Ow, ow, Sango!" Miroku managed to protect his head from another hit only by removing himself from Kagome.

Sango glared daggers at him, "Don't think I didn't see your possessed hand making it's way downward!"

"I'd never do that to innocent Kagome!" he retorted, looking at her as if she'd just smacked him in the face.

Sango grabbed at her Hiraikotsu, "I'm warning you monk."

"Guys." Kagome whispered.

They both became quiet, and looked at her.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other curiously before following her gaze up toward the trees.

"It's a demon." Kagome whispered.

"A dog demon." Miroku muttered, gripping at his sleeve.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Kagome watched as the silver-haired dog demon glanced back at them. He watched as Hiraikotsu zoomed in on him, and then at the last minute, jumping away. Kagome reached back with hesitant hands to grab her bow as he soon landed on his feet, and then turned, growling at them with visible fangs. He shouted at them,

"What the hell was that for!?"

Sango glared, "You're a half breed dog demon. What are you doing within the Circle. No demons other than the wolves are allowed!"

"Who died and man you queen, wench? I ain't going anyw-"

Hiraikotsu came whizzing back, knocking leaves from trees as it shot toward InuYasha, and knocked into him from behind. InuYasha went flying, and landed face first into the ground hard. Kagome winced. The dog demon lied motionless on the ground, and Kagome looked at Sango nervously,

"Did you kill him?"

"It was just a hard enough throw to knock him out." Sango said, walking over to him.

Miroku followed behind her, "What's a half breed doing over here? A dog demon at that. He looks as if he could be related to the dog demons of the west, or north."

"Are there any other dog demons, Miroku?" Sango asked. "They're one big family. There's no other dog demons that they have not defeated, and murdered off the planet already. Especially not after the birth of the half-breed son. I'm guessing this is him."

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

He leaned down, and poked InuYasha in one of his ears. It twitched lightly.

"He doesn't really look that intimidating." Miroku said, poking his ear again before rubbing it. "He's like any other dog I've ever-"

"Get your hands off me!" InuYasha spat, suddenly shooting upright, and getting to his feet.

His glare fell on Sango.

"What the hell was that for!? I was doing nothing but sitting here!" he shouted.

Sango retorted, "No demons are allowed in the Circle! You should be thankful I spared you! If it were anyone else, you'd be dead right now."

InuYasha growled angrily at her. Miroku asked,

"What is it you're doing spying into the miko village anyhow? What could be of your interest here?"

"None of your damn business." InuYasha said.

Kagome watched all of this play out from afar. The demon did not seem like he was going to mean them any harm, but Kagome could not drop her hand from reaching for her bow. InuYasha's angry, bright amber eyes left Sango and Miroku to meet hers. The anger on his face dispersed almost immediately. It...softened even. He blinked at her in a sort of fascination, and Kagome swallowed nervously.

Realizing he was staring, InuYasha cleared his throat, and then glared slightly, "Whataya looking at?"

Kagome frowned at him. All the nervousness she felt in his gaze disappeared along with whatever made him look at her the way he had.

"Nothing." she said, frowning at him. "You're in front of Shikon where the presence of a demon can be sensed several miles away. If you want to escape with your life, then you should probably leave. Especially with that attitude!"

"I don't take orders from pipsqueak weaklings like you, wench. Back off." InuYasha said with a glare, but he was not able to shake his sudden confusion.

"_Is she not Kikyo_?"

InuYasha breathed in the air. He smelt the two before him, and then there was hers. Unlike Kikyo's, there was no spice, or floral scent. She smelt of...of rain, and it was faint at that.

"_Who is this wench and why does she look like Kikyo_?"

"Now what are YOU staring at?" Kagome asked, finally lowering her arms just to cross them over her chest.

InuYasha scoffed, "Keh. Nothing much."

Kagome gasped, her face flushing a bright red. She clenched her hands into fists, and then did an abrupt about face,

"Sango, Miroku. I think we should just go. Midoriko, or Kikyo will get him soon enough. If they even consider someone like him a threat."

"You wench. Want to try me, and see if I'm really a threat? I think I'd be able to change your mind!" he spat.

Kagome ignored him, and started storming off down the path. Sango sighed, and then glanced at InuYasha,

"You really should leave. The last thing we need here is more trouble."

"And the last person I think you'd want to face is Priestess Kikyo. She has no tolerance for demons." Miroku said.

Sango gave InuYasha a warning glare before turning, and heading after Kagome.

"Hey, monk."

Miroku was about to follow after Sango when InuYasha spoke. He stopped, and looked at him. InuYasha asked,

"Who's that girl?"

"Huh?" Miroku followed his gaze. "Oh. That's my lovely Sango. I'm sorry if you were severely hurt by her Hiraikotsi, but it only hurts for-"

"No, you idiot! The other one." he interrupted.

Miroku looked at Kagome as she spoke to Sango as they walked ahead, "That's Kagome. I know. She looks a lot like Kikyo, doesn't she? They're not sisters, but they do look so much alike. Kagome was a miko child found a month after the rise of the Cisuave. No one knows where she came from, or how she came to possess her miko powers seeing as Shikon always was a close-knit group. Mikos always had their husbands' chose of the proper families, and children were never lost track of. No one recalled Kagome, so she was definitely not of the village. She's a mystery, but a kind girl, nonetheless. Why?"

Miroku turned only to see InuYasha go toward the fortress wall, and then jump to the top of it.

"Thanks for the life story, but I only wanted her name."

Without waiting for a response, or even questions, InuYasha hopped off the fortress, and out of sight. Miroku sighed, his eyes not leaving where he'd seen InuYasha only a moment ago,

"_What was he doing here anyway_?"

"Miroku! Are you coming, or what!?"

Miroku came out of his thoughts, and smiled, "Coming, my dear!"

**InuYasha**

Once InuYasha's feet touched the ground outside the Circle, he took off running, and went further into the woods. He did not get to speak with Kikyo today, but there was always tomorrow. As he made his way back to his home, InuYasha found his thoughts wandering back to that Kagome girl.

"_Why'd I never hear of her before_?"

Her scent, though. Rain was no uncommon thing, but there was still something familiar about it.

"HEY!"

Hearing a voice shouting, InuYasha came to a stop, and looked around. He reached for his sword, but before he could even touch the hilt, he was knocked onto his back. InuYasha growled, feeling his joints crack as he prepared to slash at his attacker, but stopped when he saw that it was a woman.

She had curly red hair that stopped mid-back, and hazel eyes that were almost as bright as his amber ones. Her pupils were slits, and she had fangs, like his own, which poked out of her mouth. She had a coy smile on her face,

"Hey, little doggy. Sorry for the interruption of your run, but we need to talk."

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked. "And get off me!"

He went to grab at her, but she moved away, easily avoiding his hands. InuYasha got to his feet,

"_Damn cats._ _Not who I feel like battling right now_."

"What do you want?" he asked. "A fight? If that's what you want, then lets get this over with."

"Whoa, whoa." she laughed, letting herself lean back against the tree behind her. "All I came to do was talk."

InuYasha studied her with suspicious eyes. She had tanned skin that suited her features perfectly. No man could deny she was beautiful, but that smug expression on her face would piss anyone off. InuYasha observed her further; she was fit, and toned enough for him to consider her a worthy opponent even for a woman. InuYasha wasn't for beating on women, though. But if it were a fight she wanted, then he'd take it. She didn't want a fight, though, but InuYasha could see no other reason for her to bug him.

"What do you want?" he asked finally.

She smiled, "I told you. To talk. I'm Kitahoshi, but you can call me Kita."

"I don't care for your name. What do you _want_?" he asked.

Kita sighed, "So impatient."

She pushed off the tree, and took in a breath as she walked towards him. InuYasha's hand rose up to his sword lightly. She rolled her eyes, and then came out with it,

"I need you to take me to see your father. InuTaisho, right? Take me to him."

"What?"

All of InuYasha's suspicions of her wanting a fight fell. What would this feline need with his father? This could easily be some dumb trick, but InuYasha could see that she was serious. He dropped his arm.

"What for?"

"Just take me to your father." she retorted. "I mean you no harm. I don't intend to hurt anyone but the Cisuave. That is all I wish to speak with him about."

InuYasha studied her face. He didn't know what this was about, but he could see she was pretty adamant about her decision to see his father. It did not matter if he told her no. Being a cat, she'd easily be able to follow him without being detected. Either way, he was going to be blamed for this. InuYasha sighed, and then turned his back,

"Don't blame me if you get killed."

"Well that made perfect sense. I'll make sure to do something about the blaming once I'm dead." she said, giving a laugh.

InuYasha frowned, "Just shut up, and follow me. Keep up."

"Trust me. I'll be right behind you."

InuYasha gave a grunt, and then turned, beginning to lead the way home to Amarnon.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also! The vote results have been up as of May 1st. To view them, you must go to my home page, and click 'Vote Now'. A drop ladder will appear with the results. If you have any questions, please shoot me a PM. Thanks! : - D**

**Cisuave:**

**Naraku: 26**

**Kagura: 28**

**Jakotsu: 26**

**Kana: 13 **

**Miko:**

**Kagome: 22**

**Rin: 8**

**Kikyo: 24**

**Miko's Guardian:**

**Midoriko: 45**

**Cat Demons:**

**Kitahoshi: 24**

**Dog Demons:**

**InuYasha: 25**

**Sesshomaru: 27**

**InuTaisho: 48**

**Kimi: 45**

**Noboru: 47**

**Humans:**

**Izayoi: 42**

**Sango: 25**

**Miroku: 26**

**Kohaku: 13**

**Shiori: 9**

**Kaede: 10**

**Wolves:**

**Kouga: 25**

**Ginta: 24**

**Hakkaku: 24**

**Ayame: 23**

**Fox demon:**

**Shippo 10**


	3. Alliance

**If Loving You Is Wrong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! **

**Chapter Three: Alliance**

* * *

_No time for goodbye, he said_

_As he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_Cause they'll find you, burn you_

Three Days Grace

"Get Out Alive"

* * *

It only took them a good ten minutes to reach the wolf tribe. Kagome was expecting to see the usual; their large, wooden fortress, some wolves, and some of the wolf men standing guard at the gate, or wandering about the perimeter of the fortress. This wasn't the case, however. The gate of their fortress was destroyed. From where they all paused before the fortress, Kagome could see a rather large fire within the village circle. A foul smell drifted toward them in the breeze, and she knew right away what it was. Sango gasped softly,

"They're...they're burning bodies."

Kagome started to run. Sango called after her,

"Kagome, wait!"

Her heart pounded of fear as she entered the tribe. Kagome ran toward the nearest guard.

"Kagome-"

She cut him off, "What happened? Where's Kouga?"

Sango and Miroku caught up to Kagome, taking in their surroundings as they came up behind her.

"This is awful." Miroku said before the man could respond. "I take it this is the Cisuave's doing?"

"Yes." he said wearily.

Kagome looked around with sad eyes. Blood stained the grounds, and there were still some bodies littered about,

"I don't understand. How did they get in? You're all within the Shikon Circle."

The man did not respond, but turned, and pointed to the largest hut amongst them all,

"Kouga's in there. I don't think it's really a good time to speak with him, however. He's taking all of this pretty hard."

"Thank you." Kagome walked past him, and went toward the hut with Miroku and Sango.

Once at the door, Kagome knocked loudly. She couldn't hear anything on the other side. Of all the times she'd come here, there was always the sound of loud laughter of the warriors as they drank sake, and whatnot within Kouga's hut. Now there was nothing. There was only silence.

Kagome took a slight step back when the door suddenly opened. A man with long black hair tied back into a ponytail, and with bright, blue eyes appeared in the doorway. He had dark shadows under his eyes; there were bandages around his arms, hands, legs, and feet.

"You came. Here I was hoping one of the other mikos would find out first, and make sure that you didn't." he said with a sigh.

When Kagome didn't say anything, he stepped aside, and gave a gesture for them to come in. They all walked inside.

"The Shikon Circle has never been attacked like this before." Sango said once Kouga closed the door. "I don't understand how the mikos did not know."

"Everyone knows about the holes within the Circle." Kouga said, walking toward the center of the room where a fire was burning within a pit, and then sitting down in front of it.

Kagome followed, sitting on the other side, "They're usually small though. Only the most slender, small, and flexible ones fit through, right?"

"Plus, that many could not have found it at once." stated Miroku, sitting with Sango on one of the other sides of the pit. "The Cisuave aren't the type to travel in packs, and if anything, they stop to fight each other for the prey they're chasing."

"Believe it, or not," Kouga started, "there was only one."

"One!?" they all exclaimed.

Kagome stammered, "But that's impossible. Your tribe is one of our biggest defenses against them. How could one..."

She trailed off when Kouga seemed to give her a dark look. Kagome looked down slightly. She didn't mean to make it sound like they were so weak, that they could not defeat one.

"Obviously, this one Cisuave was unlike the rest." Kouga replied after a short silence. "It was late, but our defenses were tight as usual. This Cisuave managed to get through the hole, and slaughter my companions at the gate without making a single sound. From what I saw in the aftermath, none of them even saw it coming."

His hands clenched into fist, and he began shaking with rage.

"I wasn't alerted until the gate was blown apart. When I came out, all I saw was everyone dropping like flies. No one could see it, but then it paused. Its prey it felt it needed to stop for was just a kid. It looked as if it just phased out of the darkness. Before I could do anything, he'd bitten him, and sucked him dry."

"Is it possible that this one was simply mutated?" Sango asked.

Kouga scoffed, "They're already mutants. I don't see how the bastards can become even more abnormal. No, something...something is making them stronger, and I say it isn't long before these attacks become more frequent. It won't be long before they strike again, or target one of the other parts of the Circle."

"Were you able to kill it?" Miroku asked, his violet eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Kouga dug his claws into his palm, "No. Just as quickly as it'd came, it was gone. It didn't say anything, but...when it looked at me, it was clearly no different from the rest mentally. The bastard could have been boasting about his strength, or laughing while he killed my innocent comrades, but he still had the same bloodthirsty look as the rest. It wanted to continue, but something made it leave. If it wanted, it could have done more damage, so I don't know why it stopped. Maybe it's a joke to him. He'll keep coming back, killing more and more each time. Next time, I'll rip his damn head off, and throw to the rest of the Cisuave as a warning! We won't be defeated so easily by those bloodsucking beast!"

Kagome watched as blood streamed from his clenched hands. She reached over, and touched his arm. That got his attention, and he relaxed his hands a bit.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Kouga." she said sadly.

Kouga gave a sideways grin, "Don't worry. I'll avenge their deaths if it's the last thing I do, but first. Midoriko. It's been a long while since she's heard from us, and only now she's sending you guys over here? How did she still not sense it? Regardless of how strong that Cisuave was, she still should have known."

"I don't know." Kagome replied truthfully. "I'll be sure to ask when I return. I'm sure there's a reason."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, uncertainty clearly shared between the both of them.

**InuYasha**

InuYasha stopped at the stairs that led up to the entrance of the hut, and turned toward Kita.

"Alright, you wait out here." he said.

She frowned, "Why?"

"Just wait." he said, turning and going up the stairs.

Kita huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face, and watched as he disappeared into the hut. She sat on the steps, and sighed,

"If his son is this difficult, I can only imagine how InuTaisho is. I don't need difficult, I need cooperative."

Meanwhile, InuYasha somewhat hesitantly walked down the hall that led to where he smelt his father, and mother. He didn't know how his father would react. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and scoffed at himself. He'd made it pretty clear that no one was to be led here, because he would not always be here to protect Izayoi. The secludedness of Amarnon was supposed to be enough protection. Maybe this was a bad idea. InuYasha eventually came to the room. Before he could do anything, the door slid open, and he looked up to see piercing amber eyes. While InuYasha knew he shared his eyes, they resembled more of Sesshomaru than himself.

"InuYasha." he studied him. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not welcome here?" InuYasha asked.

InuTaisho stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind him, "Your mother is resting."

InuYasha moved aside as he started to go down the hall. He followed behind him,

"I'll talk to her later then. That's not the only reason I'm here. Not anymore, anyway."

InuTaisho stopped, and looked back at him, "What is it, InuYasha?"

"There's someone that wants to talk to you. About the Cisuave." InuYasha replied.

He glared, "You brought someone here?"

"She's just some cat-demon. It's not like she's any threat." InuYasha retorted. "You've been trying to find a way to take back control, and you can't do that with those bastards around every corner. She looked like she knew something, so yeah. I brought someone here."

InuTaisho replied, "Your gullibility is going to get you into a lot of trouble, InuYasha."

With that, he turned and continued down the hall. InuYasha frowned, but didn't say anything. He followed after his father back outside. Kita looked back toward them, and stood when she saw InuTaisho.

"What is it you want with me?" he asked.

Kita looked into InuTaisho's eyes, and knew she better talk fast. What was with these dog demons, and starting fights? At least this guy didn't jump to it like his son, and she supposed that was the best she'd get. Kita replied,

"The rumor is that you're partly the cause of all of this, but-"

InuYasha's eye twitched, "Hey! I brought you here to talk to him about defeating the Cisuave, not to point fingers, wench!"

"I'm not finished!" Kita retorted, glaring at him. "I don't care who's the cause of it. It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing I'm focusing on is clearing them out. I can't tell you how many groups have formed to try, and destroy these things. Tried, and failed. The most successful could be the Shikon Circle, but they're only focus is offering refuge. The wolves, slayers, priest and priestesses could really do some damage as a whole. They're not going to, though. I've tried convincing them already, but they won't listen. The Cisuave are getting stronger, and if we don't start something now, there won't be any hope."

"I still do not see your point in coming here." InuTaisho replied.

Kita replied, "I want to join you. Surely you have an idea on how to get rid of them? It's been nearly twenty years..."

InuYasha half expected his father to tell her she was wasting her time here, but he was silent. He looked over to see him studying Kita curiously.

"Come inside." InuTaisho said, turning and leading the way in.

Kita smiled, and jogged up the stairs. She followed InuTaisho and InuYasha inside. InuTaisho slid the door closed behind her.

"I've been searching for a way to destroy the Cisuave for a while, but it is difficult when you have a person to protect. At first, I thought that I could force them at least into hiding, but they aren't humans. They won't submit to anyway, and are confident in their abilities. Recently, I've too noticed that they're becoming stronger. I've already figured out what I have to do, and then today came. My initial plan was to go see Kimi, and somehow find out how her brother released them. They won't tell me, but I hoped something would happen that'd give me a hint. Now that you've come along, I have a better plan, though."

"A better plan?" Kita repeated. "What is it?"

"The only way we'll be rid of the Cisuave is to send them back to Hell." InuTaisho replied. "Of course, there is the way my mate did it, but there's always another way. I was going to go see an old priest that lives near the mountains in the south, because supposedly he has information worth telling."

"I'll go." Kita said, not giving InuTaisho a moment to say more.

He studied her for a moment, and then replied, "Why? Why are you so eager to be rid of them?"

"Many people lost their lives when the Cisuave came. My people lasted a while, but..." Kita didn't break eye contact with him. "I just don't want this to continue. Is that a good enough explanation for you?"

InuTaisho gave a nod, "Very well. While I don't doubt you're powerful, this isn't something you should do alone. I'd go along, but there's a place that I must go first. It's crucial to this working, and it could take days to complete."

"All I have to do is find the priest, and get answers, right? That hardly sounds like a job for two, or more." Kita replied.

"Did you not come here with one of your support topics being the Cisuave are getting stronger?" he asked.

Kita opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She sighed,

"I get it. I don't know anyone else that I could bring with me."

InuTaisho looked past her, and at InuYasha who was busy messing with his claws. He took in breath,

"InuYasha."

"Huh?" InuYasha looked up.

InuTaisho asked, "Have you listened to anything that we've talked about?"

"No, not really." he grunted, yawning.

"Then I'll make this short for you." InuTaisho replied. "You will be assisting her on this journey. I believe a miko would be of help if you can get any of them to come along, but that's an if. Sesshomaru. You will find him, and tell him that I told him to go along."

InuYasha's face contorted from slight annoyance to disbelief.

"Sesshomaru? The hell make you think he'll agree to this?" InuYasha asked. "I don't care if I gotta with her, but I ain't finding Sesshomaru.

InuTaisho's facial expression did not change. He asked,

"So you are saying you'll disobey me?"

InuYasha looked at him, and then gave a grunt. He turned toward the door, "Keh! I'll go find the bastard, but he ain't gonna do it."

He walked out of the hut, grumbling to himself. Kita laughed, and then looked at InuTaisho,

"All you have to do is ask him a question to make him do something?"

"InuYasha? Force is the only answer." InuTaisho answered simply. "I leave for my own journey tomorrow morning. I won't be here should you have any questions before you all leave. If there's anything you need to know, you should ask now."

Kita furrowed her eyebrows, searching her mind for anything important she had to tell him, but nothing came. She shrugged, and then shook her head,

"I'm going to go with the flow. If there are any problems, we'll figure out how to deal with it. Oh! Who's Sesshomaru by the way? Why does he have to join us? I mean, I understand the miko thing, but...is he someone that'll help a lot?"

"Sesshomaru is my eldest offspring." InuTaisho replied. "He is as difficult as InuYasha, but on the strength side...will be helpful."

Kita laughed again, "So InuYasha isn't strong?"

"He is, but he is a half demon and does not always go with logic." InuTaisho replied, and then shook his head. "Is that all?"

"Yes. I'll go catch up with InuYasha now." Kita said, giving him a smile and bow, and then turning to leave.

InuTaisho spoke before she could walk out, "You are unlike the rest of the Cisuave, Kitahoshi. I trust I will not have to worry about that part of you. I did not sense you were lying to me in your motivation, but I do know you hide something. You are a feline after all. Know this, corrupt this mission in any way, then I will find you and kill you. That is, of course, granted Sesshomaru does not first."

Kita's back had stiffened slightly. She turned toward him. Kita was no longer smiling, and rage was clear in her eyes,

"I am no Cisuave! I'm not foaming at the mouth, nor am I slashing at you to try and taste your blood! My only motivation, InuTaisho, is get rid of those damned things!"

"Tell yourself what you must." InuTaisho replied, turning to go back down the hall, but stopping. "One more thing. Should Sesshomaru refuse to take this task, tell him his hopes to surpass me are lost. A spoiled brat, wandering the earth, is no worthy opponent to me. The least he can do is get some exercise, and prepare himself. After all these years, he's bound to be rusty in his fighting."

InuTaisho grinned before going down the hall, and then into one of the rooms. Kita clenched her hands into a fist, and then left the hut. Kita ran into the forest to catch up with InuYasha.

As she ran, Kita cursed herself for not trying to make InuTaisho trust her with this mission alone. He knew, though. It was idiotic of her to think that he wouldn't. She'd been told how powerful of a demon he was. Her ability as a feline to hide certain scents wasn't powerful enough. Not against someone like him.

"Great. This is just great. I could just leave now, and forget these people I'm supposed to bring along. Trust other people with my life? Does he not know times we are in?"

Kita breathed heavily, stopping on a branch to catch her breath. She wasn't tired, but the words he spoke to her wouldn't leave. They kept repeating over and over again. She shouldn't be angry, she knew that. After all, it's the same for him, right? He had the right to say that to her. Someone like him, a man who's lived so many years, would know what it means to put such a plan in another's hands.

"Then why did he tell me such valuable information?" she thought to herself.

**InuYasha**

It didn't take him long to catch his brother's scent. He wasn't exactly scared of anyone finding him.

"_Cocky bastard as usual."_ InuYasha thought bitterly.

He didn't want to see him. InuYasha especially didn't want to ask him to do anything. More than likely, he'd go see their father before even thinking about accepting a request. Plus, Sesshomaru didn't trust InuYasha, and would suspect foul play. Just thinking about the disgusted look he'd give him made InuYasha's blood boil.

When he caught sight of him walking down a dirt path in the forest, InuYasha dropped from the trees not too far behind him. He stopped.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. InuYasha knew he was just waiting for him to speak. He growled, cracking his knuckles as he spoke,

"Father has something for you to do."

Sesshomaru turned toward him, his amber eyes as cold as ever, and looking at him as if he were looking at a tree. InuYasha continued,

"A girl showed up wanting to help him get rid of the Cisuave, and he told her he had plans to go into the mountains to find this priest. The priest knows something about how to send them back to Hell. Father wants us to go there, find out what it is we gotta do, and then do it...I guess."

"Father is more than capable of completing this task on his own. Sending me, with a half breed and a _girl_, will only result in your death, and me losing the interest in getting him his answer." Sesshomaru replied.

InuYasha growled, "I ain't lying to you! How about you go back to Amarnon, and ask him yourself? Let's see how happy he'll be knowing you didn't do what he wanted."

"I do not fear Father like you, little brother." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk away.

InuYasha glared after him, shaking, "You know what!? To hell with it!"

He turned to leave to only come face-to-face with Kita. She dropped from the tree, and looked up at him,

"What'cha so upset about? Sorry I lagged behind. He had more to tell me."

Kita looked past InuYasha, and at the retreating man. She asked,

"Is that him?"

"Yeah it's him." InuYasha said, bringing his arms up, and then resting his hands behind his head. "I told him he wasn't gonna come, but don't listen to me. Keh. I'm not gonna beg on my hands and knees. I've said what I had to say."

"He said no?" Kita asked.

"What do you think?" he asked, glaring at her.

Kita walked past him, "You probably just didn't ask nice enough. From our meeting, I'd say you challenged him to a fight, rather than ask him to come with us."

InuYasha snorted, and watched her as she jogged after Sesshomaru. Kita walked in front of Sesshomaru, and this made him stop. He glared down at her,

"Move aside."

"Just hear me out." Kita started. "I'm sure InuYasha gave you all the basics, but I'm just going to tell you what your dad told me. He said, and I quote, 'Should Sesshomaru refuse to take this task, tell him his hopes to surpass me are lost. A spoiled brat, wandering the earth, is no worthy opponent to me. The least he can do is get some exercise, and prepare himself. After all these years, he's bound to be rusty in his fighting.'"

She blinked up at him. His glare seemed to dissolve, but Kita felt an icy coldness wash over her. She looked around for a moment, and then back up at him,

"I guess it doesn't help to tell you he grinned, also?"

Sesshomaru said nothing to her, but turned toward where InuYasha was standing,

"Tell me where it is."

"I don't know. I'm just following her." InuYasha said.

Kita smiled brightly when he looked back toward him, "You could've just asked me in the first place, ya know. Knowing your brother."

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled.

She grinned, but continued, "He said it's near the mountains in the south. I don't think he had specifics, so we'll have the search. It's a long trip, but I'm sure we'll find it eventually."

"I do not need help finding a priest." he said. "Now move aside."

Kita's smile slowly fell, "Or you can go around."

"Move, or I will make you."

"I dare you to put your hands on me!" Kita sneered.

InuYasha called, "Would you just come on so we can go get the miko, or whatever it is we have to do before we leave. He's going to go ahead of us either way."

Kita looked at InuYasha, and then up at Sesshomaru. A soft hiss left her, and then she walked past him. InuYasha watched as Kita somewhat stormed past him, and then toward where Sesshomaru once was but he was gone. He turned, and followed after Kita.

"What an asshole." Kita muttered. "That's your older brother? How has InuTaisho not killed him already? He's obviously more disobedient than you."

InuYasha grinned, "First off, he's only my half brother, and there's been a lot of times he's tried. They're always battling to the death, but Father never really takes Sesshomaru seriously. It's pretty funny to watch. There's nothing that pisses him off more than someone underestimating him."

"I'd love to see that." Kita said, sighing and trying to calm down. "Alright, to the Shikon Circle. It's a hard place to get into without them trying to kill you, but we just need to locate Midoriko."

"Who?" InuYasha asked.

She repeated, "Midoriko. She's like the head priestess. I spoke with her before in hopes of finding someone that'd join me in destroying the Cisuave, but like I said before. They're only focused on refuge. She's absolutely insane if she thinks that'll stay the same with them getting stronger. Perhaps she'll change her mind if I told her what InuTaisho told me. There's a way to defeat them. They just have to be willing to take a risk."

"Is she the miko we're bringing, or what?" he asked.

Kita shrugged, "Got anyone else in mind?"

When InuYasha didn't say anything, she looked up at him, but he just stared straight ahead. Kita raised an eyebrow,

"You know a miko? A half demon?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked, glaring. "I can kill a Cisuave as well as the next demon."

"That's not what I meant. The people of the Shikon Circle are pretty limited on whom to trust. The wolves are where they stop when it comes to demons. Any others are just targets to them. I told you I had a hard time getting in there, didn't I?"

"Yeah, well not everyone has the same mindset." he said.

Kita studied him, "Hm."

InuYasha looked at her, "Hm, what?"

"Nothing. Let's just hurry. It's going to get dark soon, and I don't feel like fighting off hordes of Cisuave tonight. Maybe they'll let us stay. If not, we'll need a little daylight to find some shelter." Kita replied, and then began to run in the direction of the Shikon Circle.

InuYasha took in a breath, and began to follow after her.

**A/N: Looks like If Loving You Is Wrong isn't doing as well as I'd hoped, so I'm probably gonna keep the chapters short. Thanks to those reading and reviewing regardless. **


End file.
